


Hospitality

by ozsaur



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Community: dooooooom, Dark, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark, AMTDI, threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dooooooom challenge.

It probably should have occurred to John that there was a problem long before he started sucking Rodney's cock. Or even before that when he had sat there admiring Rodney's technique when he went down on Teyla.

One of them should have noticed something was off when the room became so hot and stuffy that it seemed like a good idea to take their clothes off. That's when John had noticed a drop of sweat tricking down the nape of Rodney's neck and it seemed like the courteous thing to do to wipe it off - with his tongue. Then Teyla, who could teach Miss Manners a thing or two about comportment, had politely licked Rodney's chest.

Things had become a blur after that, with hands and mouths and miles and miles of silky, hot skin to touch. Teyla's nipples and Rodney's begging to be licked and sucked. Teyla's hands on Rodney's head, pushing him down between her thighs. Her moans as Rodney made her come, then come again.

The nice servant girl, appearing out of nowhere, pouring oil into John's hand so he could open up Rodney's tight ass, should have clued him in. Then fucking Rodney, slow and easy, relishing every delicious stroke until Rodney begged, "Harder, Colonel, fuck me harder."

John considered himself a stand-up kind of guy, so it was only fair to fuck Rodney hard, just the way he wanted.

Alarm bells should have gone off after that when he didn't fall asleep right away. He always liked a little nap after coming his brains out, but the servant girl came back, wiped him clean and gave him something to drink. It wasn't water, but some kind of juice, sweet but with a tangy bite. He had drunk it down thirstily, and noticed other servants cleaning Rodney and Teyla. When they were offered the juice, they drank it and Rodney didn't once ask about citrus.

The servants disappeared into the shadows around the periphery of the room. John caught a glimpse of other figures sitting outside the pool of light where Rodney and Teyla were waiting for him. Those dark shapes probably should have bothered him, but they didn't. Teyla hauled him into a kiss and Rodney's hands were so distracting.

John figured it was his turn to go down on Teyla, and he became absorbed in working his tongue between the folds of her pussy, already wet for him, while Rodney delightedly played with her tits. He made a game of timing the fluttering of his tongue over her clit with Rodney's flickering licks over her nipples. He felt a burst of warm affection for both of them, his friends. As Teyla came in a sudden rush, John decided that these were the best friends he had ever had.

There was another sensory blur when John pulled Teyla to her hands and knees, spread his hands across her ass and guided her back onto his cock. Rodney holding her head and carefully fucking her mouth. Teyla's slim back and Rodney's strong arms.

They were so beautiful, and it felt so good to be with them, a part of them. Together with them. He was so damn happy. That alone should have sent up a red flag.

Then Teyla convulsed around his cock, muscles clenching and drawing pleasure from him in mindless pulses. John fell against her back, nuzzling her shoulder blade and ready for some rest until he noticed that Rodney hadn't come yet because Teyla had stopped sucking when she collapsed to the floor. So John crawled over and pushed Rodney down to the ground and took that gorgeous cock into his mouth.

He didn't mean to tease his friend, but John was suddenly aware of the low murmur of voices from around the room. There was movement in the shadows and John nearly stopped what he was doing so he could find out what was going on around them.

But Rodney's voice rose high and insistent, and Teyla's hand was on the back of his neck, pushing him down, and John couldn't think of anything else but the taste of cock in his mouth after living for so long without it. When Rodney came, John swallowed and swallowed until there was nothing left.

John sat up and nearly fell over at the sudden head rush. Teyla put her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and touching her forehead to his.

John just wanted to lie down with his friends and nap for a while, but the servants were there again gently disentangling them from each other. The servant girl cleaned him with a warm, wet cloth and John couldn't help smiling at her. She was just so nice.

Everyone had been so kind to them; he didn't know why he felt so uneasy. When the servant held the cup out to him, he suddenly wanted to knock it out of her hand, and that didn't make any sense. She was only trying to be helpful.

And Teyla was already drinking her juice. Rodney, leaning groggily against his servant, gulped his down before John could tell him to stop. There didn't seem to be any reason not to drink it.

So when the servant pressed the cup to his lips, John drank. He was thirsty, after all, and he didn't want to reject the hospitality of such considerate people.

The End


End file.
